


Tired Revenge

by BlueMyrian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Blind Character, Canon Related, Domestic, F/M, Open Relationships, Revenge Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Vaginal Sex, domestic partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: Toph challenges Sokka to 'up his game'. It seems like an impossible task until Sokka discovers that the bar might not be set quite as high as he was led to believe.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Tired Revenge

Sokka buried his face deeper into the pillow. He was hungry, but couldn't decide if getting out of bed was worth the effort. He was just so damn comfortable. Sokka rolled over and sighed. He should probably get up and eat, not to mention get ready for work. Sitting up, Sokka frowned. It was quiet. Very quiet. Shit. What time was it?

Suddenly rushing to get dressed, Sokka groaned. He was so damn tired. How did Toph manage? Getting up before the break of dawn every morning to go through her routine, prepare for work, and get Lin off to school? Sokka grumbled. It just wasn't fair. 

Sokka felt a pang of guilt when he entered the kitchen. There was breakfast waiting for him. Had Lin made it? It was cold by now, but Sokka ate it anyway. It wasn't like he had time to make anything else. Jogging to work, Sokka thought he might cry. This had to be the worst kind of self-inflicted torture, partially because he knew this wouldn't be the last time it happened. It certainly wasn't the first. In fact, Sokka wouldn't be surprised if the entire station just expected him to show up late by now. 

At least it wasn't completely his fault. Arriving at the station, Sokka took a moment to compose himself before he went in. Now, to find Toph. It wasn't difficult. The whole station practically revolved around her. Hovering, Sokka waited until she was free before sidling on over. 

"Hey, why didn't you wake me this morning?"

Toph shrugged, a satisfied grin spreading across her face.

"I tried. Then I let Lin try. You just didn't want to get up."

Sokka's brain provided a groggy memory of someone jumping up and down on the bed while he clutched his pillow, willing it to stop. 

"Oh."

"Guess I really wore you out, huh?"

Sokka frowned, insulted.

"You wore _me_ out? How are you not exhausted?"

Toph shrugged again, still grinning widely.

"Why would I be?"

"Wh-why? Because! Because..."

Sokka paused to glance around the room, realizing just how many people were within earshot. Toph interrupted before he could continue.

"Maybe you should step up your game, meathead."

Sokka's jaw dropped. Toph had not just said what he thought she said. 

"Oh and don't forget about that meeting with the city planners later. If I have to suffer through another one of those damn presentations then you might as well suffer along with me. I expect you to be there."

Toph walked away, leaving a still-stunned Sokka to sort out his own issues. She had a station to run.

Sokka eventually made it to his desk, and the stack of paperwork waiting for him. He grumbled to himself. Toph never had to deal with paperwork. In fact, she was hardly ever stuck behind a desk. Meanwhile Sokka had to fight to keep his eyes focused on page after page as he processed a mountain of files. This was ridiculous. Step up his game? Who the hell did she think he was? He had never been so insulted in his life. Step up his game. Please. His game was perfect. He had certainly never gotten any complaints from any of the other girls who had shared his bed over the years. Though, technically, he supposed he was the one sharing Toph's bed now. But that was beside the point.

Sokka was still irritated by the time he arrived for the meeting. It was all Toph's fault. He was just too damn tired to be in any kind of a good mood. He shot her a glare across the room as he took his seat. It didn't matter that she couldn't see it. It still made him feel better. 

It wasn't long after the meeting started before Sokka found his mind, and his eyes, wandering. He just couldn't be bothered to pay attention today, not to something this dull. Almost out of habit, Sokka glanced over at Toph. She looked so peaceful, her chin propped up on her fists as she listened to the presentation, eyes closed. It was so hard to stay mad at her when she looked like that. Sokka sighed quietly. He was hopeless.

Toph had built this entire force from the ground up, succeeding beyond what anyone had ever expected. Sure, there had been bureaucrats pushing for this operation from the beginning, but it never would have gotten off the ground without Toph and her expertly trained metalbenders. Sokka was constantly impressed by just how much the city depended on her, and how she never failed to respond to that need even with a child in tow. 

Maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to step up his game. If she really wasn't tired after juggling this job, Lin, and him, then he couldn't be mad at her for calling him on it. After all, he had it pretty easy compared to her. Sokka sighed again, turning his attention back to the presenter. 

When the meeting was finally over, Sokka gently pulled Toph aside. She had little red finger marks on her chin from perching it on her hands for so long. Sokka leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling when she blushed.

"Hey there, Chief. Why don't you let me worry about picking Lin up from school today, and you just meet us at home okay?" 

"You sure, Sokka? I would have thought you would want to get home to take a nap before having to deal with that little avalanche."

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

Sokka squeezed Toph's hand before walking off. 

Back at his desk, Sokka frowned over his paperwork. There was something nagging at the back of his brain. Something about what Toph had said to him kept coming back. He really could use a nap, especially if he was going to be expected to sit through meetings like that one. In fact, he was surprised he managed not to fall asleep...

Sokka's head shot up suddenly, wide awake. Toph. Toph had been asleep at the meeting. She had been asleep almost the entire time and nobody had noticed because she was blind. No wonder she had acted so guilty when he offered to pick Lin up. She already had _her_ nap. 

Now Sokka was really pissed off. How many times had she gotten away with it? How many times had he shown up late to work, like an idiot, while she simply showed up on time and then slept through her shift without consequence? And she had the balls to tell him to do better? Damn right he was going to do better. It was about time Toph showed up late for work, for once.

Sokka could barely concentrate on his job for the rest of the day, most of his brain power being dedicated now to planning his sweet revenge. He did remember to leave in time to pick Lin up from school, however, like he said he would. The walk to the school was refreshing after being stuck indoors all day, and Sokka realized that he wasn't really that mad at Toph for falling asleep at work. She had a reputation to uphold after all, and the demands on her time were more than any one person could reasonably handle. 

No, what Sokka was really mad about was how peaceful she looked. If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, he never would have believed it. The Toph he knew never slept like that. No, the Toph he knew snored like a tiger seal. She stole the covers when she was cold, and kicked you if you tried to take them back. Hell, she had even punched him in the face one time on accident and fell right back asleep after. 

It just wasn't fair, so Sokka did the only thing he knew how to do. He came up with a plan. Over the next few weeks that plan stayed in the back of his mind, waiting for just the right moment. In the meantime Sokka made it a point to help Toph out whenever he could. He also tried to get a little more sleep at night when he was supposed to so that he could get up and actually make it to work on time. 

Finally, Sokka heard the magic words he was waiting for. There was another city planning meeting coming up. The long, boring kind that Toph was always required to attend. Perfect. The day before, Sokka offered to pick Lin up from school again, and this time he took her out to the park. He let that little girl chase him all over the grass, playing tag, hide and seek, whatever she wanted. By the time they got home, Lin was dragging her feet, and Toph was suspicious. 

"Hey baby badgermole, Uncle Sokka really wore you out didn't he?"

Sokka kept an eye on the two of them while he made dinner. So far so good. He grinned. He could tell from the looks Toph was giving him that she knew he was up to something, but by the time she figured it out it would be too late. 

Lin went down not long after dinner, and Toph came back from her daughter's room with a satisfied smile. 

"Well, that was easy. I don't know what you two got up to out at the park but I'm glad she had fun."

Sokka smirked.

"Yeah, you know what's great about kids? You wear them out enough and they'll sleep through anything."

Toph's eyes lit up. Now she was getting it. 

"Anything, huh? I knew you were up to something. So tell me, _captain_ , what's the plan?"

Sokka stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Toph's waist. He kissed her for a long moment, making his intentions clear and enjoying the way she automatically responded to his touch. When he pulled back, she leaned against him. Sokka grinned.

"You don't get to know the plan, boss."

Sokka bent down to slide his arms under Toph's ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her off to the bedroom. The two of them quickly fell into routine, Toph pulling Sokka down with her and eventually pinning him under her as they shed their clothes. 

Honestly, most nights started like this, with the two of them waiting until Lin was safely asleep before Toph dragged him into bed to have her way. Sokka certainly didn't mind. Hell, he had the best seat in the house and the sight of Toph riding him to orgasm was one he would never get tired of seeing.

Today, Sokka didn't put up much of a fight and he could tell that Toph was a little thrown off by it. Didn't he have a plan? Of course he did, but her anticipation only made it better. The only challenge for him would be holding out until the right moment. Toph wasn't going to make that an easy job. 

She wasn't going to wait, either. Leaning down to kiss him hungrily, Toph straddled his hips and slid herself down onto his waiting cock. Sokka groaned, reaching up to tug the ribbon tying Toph's hair back before she escaped his reach. 

Her hair tumbled down as she sat up and Sokka allowed himself to enjoy the sight before she started grinding her hips against his slowly. Sucking in a deep breath, Sokka closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of her, hot and tight, sliding against him. 

Paperwork. There was always more paperwork to be done, and Sokka tried to remember what had been left on his desk the last time he saw it. There was a small stack of paper in his tray. All of that would have to be dealt with first thing tomorrow, along with whatever else showed up overnight. Paperwork was always the worst right before a big city meeting, and almost everyone got stuck behind a desk for a while, no matter how much they hated it. Almost everyone, except for Toph, who on one notable occasion had taken advantage of that particular piece of furniture by...

Sokka exhaled. No. That train of thought was coming dangerously off the rails, so he searched for another. Had anyone done the dishes after dinner? He had been so preoccupied with making sure Lin was good and ready to conk out for the night that he didn't remember if the dishes had been taken care of. Oh well, one night wouldn't kill them. Sokka had gotten much better at helping Toph keep up on the chores since he had moved in. That included teaching little Lin how to do some things that her mother just never noticed needed doing. Toph never said anything to Sokka directly about it, but he knew she appreciated the help just the same. Like that one time, when Sokka had just gotten all the laundry hung in the back and Toph cornered him between the hanging sheets and...

Sokka groaned, no longer able to keep his eyes shut as Toph ground her hips down particularly hard and squeezed around him. He looked up at her. She was already breathing hard and sweating with the effort of riding him. Her pale skin was flushed all over and her messy hair stuck to her skin wherever it lay. Spirits she was beautiful. 

"You're holding out on me, meathead."

Sokka grinned. Of course. She had done that last little trick on purpose to get his attention, and now she had it. Propping himself up on one elbow, he slid his other hand up behind Toph's neck to pull her into a kiss. She refused to let up and Sokka smirked.

"Of course I'm holding out on you, Chief. Why would I bother doing any work when you're doing such a good job all on your own?"

Toph's face flushed an even deeper red, mad now as she purposely flexed around him and ground her hips down. Sokka groaned unexpectedly. Fuck, she was good at that, but Sokka knew that Toph couldn't keep it up without sending herself over the edge as well. Toph shoved him back down on the bed.

"That's your plan? Make me mad so you don't have to do any work? You're a dick, Sokka."

Sokka grinned. 

"Come on now. You know me better than that."

Sokka sat up suddenly, lifting Toph off of himself to throw her down on the bed. He was rewarded with a surprised squeak as Toph reacted. She hadn't been expecting that, good. Sokka flipped Toph over onto her stomach and pinned her before she could fight back, a maneuver that was trickier than it sounded because if she decided to start bending, he was in big trouble. 

Leaning in close, Sokka moved slowly as he whispered in Toph's ear, settling his knees between hers and releasing her hands to grip her waist instead. 

"I plan on doing plenty of work, boss. Watching you get all hot and bothered about it? That's just a perk. _This_ is the plan."

Sokka pulled Toph's hips up and back against his, sliding into her from behind as she moaned loudly, grabbing clumsily for the headboard. Sokka pulled slowly out, trying to relax the quickly tightening sensation in his gut. Things had gone pretty smoothly so far, and hell, that had been hard enough, but now things were about to get downright dangerous. Now, he was going to make Toph really mad. 

Sokka continued to move slowly, agonizingly slowly, as he rocked his hips to Toph's and he could see the backs of her ears turning bright red beneath her mess of hair. Honestly, he was more worried about her white knuckled grip on the stone headboard. 

"Damn it, Sokka! Just fuck me already!"

Sokka took a deep breath and swallowed hard. 

"Make me."

Sokka silently prayed for his life as the solid stone headboard groaned, but apparently today was his lucky day. Need won out over anger and Toph let go of the headboard, rocking back against him hard. Propped up on her elbows on the bed, she let her head drop to the sheets. Sokka could see the lines of tension shivering down her back as she took a heavy breath, and he heard her voice crack as she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

"S-sokka please. Fuck me."

That was all Sokka needed to hear and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand sneaking it's way down to rub against her clit as he picked up the pace. He would pay dearly for that moment of vulnerability Toph had just shown him, later. Right now she was rocking back into him with enthusiasm. It wasn't long before her hands were white-knuckle fisted in the sheets, arms shaking as she screamed her way through several orgasms until Sokka just couldn't hold out any longer and followed suit. 

Collapsing sideways down onto the bed after Toph, Sokka just barely managed to pull a sheet up over the two of them before passing out. 

In the morning, Sokka woke first, with the sun barely peeking in the window and Toph wrapped tightly around him. He grinned. Mission accomplished. It was quite a struggle to extricate himself from the earthbender's stubborn grip but eventually he freed himself from the bed and headed for the shower as Toph buried her face in the warm spot he had left behind.

Sokka rushed to get ready for the day, showering and dressing before waking Lin to get her ready for school.

"Sokka, where's mommy?"

"She's in bed, Linny-bear."

"Is she sick?"

Sokka laughed as he started breakfast.

"No honey she's just tired. You want to help me make breakfast?"

"Can I go wake mommy up?"

"No let's let her sleep."

"Okay!"

Sokka made sure Lin was fed and off to school before returning to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame as he smiled down at the lump in the bed.

"Hey boss, you gotta get up for work!"

"Nngggg. No. Come back to bed with me."

"No can do, Chief. We've got a meeting today, remember?"

" _Shit_."

Rolling out of bed, Toph glared at him. 

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"I dunno what you're talking about, boss. Maybe you just need to step up your game."

Toph crossed the room in a flash, and punched him in the shoulder so hard his fingers went numb. Sokka winced and laughed. Yeah. He deserved it. Massaging the feeling back into his arm as Toph hurried to get ready, Sokka silently congratulated himself. 

The walk to work was a silent one, with Sokka carefully keeping his mouth shut for fear of a more impressive beating, but he couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face if he tried. It certainly didn't help when he noticed that Toph's usual confident stride was a little off today. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to rip him apart for last night's little stunt as soon as she got the chance. 

The two of them got plenty of strange looks walking into the station together, late. A few of the braver folks met Sokka's grin with one of their own. Seconds later, there was a shift in the atmosphere and several concerned faces made a beeline for Toph. Clearly she was going to be busy today. 

Sokka contemplated sticking around just to see people's reaction to her grumpy mood. That is, until one of the newer recruits was dumb enough to ask why Toph was late to work today. She was never late. Are you sick ma'am? Why don't you take it easy? That was all Sokka needed to hear and he sped away from the scene before things started getting messy. 

Several people made a point to stop by Sokka's desk that day. They asked him about his sister, her kids, the avatar, his family back home. None of them dared to break the cardinal rule of the office, talking about the boss's personal life, but Sokka knew why they were really there chatting him up. It was a sly congratulations that left Sokka in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Even as Sokka was headed for that day's mandatory bore fest, he couldn't have been in a better mood. Spotting a potted plant on his way there, a light-bulb went off in his brain and he scooped a small handful of the decorative gravel into his pocket. Taking his customary seat at the panel, Sokka glanced across the room at Toph. She looked miserable. Poor thing. 

He kept his eye on her as the meeting progressed, and when she went to prop her head up on her hands like last time, Sokka fished a pebble out of his pocket and dropped it on the stone floor beneath him. Hardly anyone noticed the quiet clatter of stone on stone, but Toph's head snapped up to glare right at him. Sokka fought hard not to grin, pretending outwardly to be paying attention to the presentation. Toph was going to kill him for sure this time. 

Toph couldn't do anything about it while the meeting was still going, so she reluctantly turned her attention back to the presenter, stubbornly ignoring Sokka. He was still watching her out of the corner of his eye, however, and every time her head dropped, or it looked like she was beginning to doze off, he dropped a pebble on the floor. By the time the meeting was over, Toph couldn't hide how pissed off she was and Sokka was grinning openly. 

When the meeting was over, Sokka tried to sneak out with the rest of the council members. Toph caught him anyway, grabbing him by the front of his shirt to pull his face right up close to hers. 

"You're dead meat, Sokka."

"You know, Chief, you look a little tired. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. I'll take Lin out today, my treat."

Toph shoved Sokka back against the wall and stormed off without a word. Sokka grinned. He knew that by the time he and Lin got home that day, Toph would be curled up in bed, passed out. She would get around to her own revenge eventually, and until then, Sokka would take care of everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my computer for quite a while now. Not sure how I managed to finish it and then _not_ post it. Anyway, here it is now. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
